Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: How It Should've Been: A Monster Of Global Proportions
Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Tommy stood in Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar and looked around. "Has anyone seen Rocky, Adam, and Aisha? I thought they were gonna meet us here," Zack stated. "No, I haven't seen them. Hope everything's okay," Trini said. "Zordon would've contacted us if it wasn't. They're probably just running a little late," Jason assured. However, he couldn't help a worried perusal of the youth center for their new friends. "Wow. I can't believe that this is really coming together," Tommy commented excitedly. "I know," Kimberly agreed. "Billy's hosting this incredible event," Trini said. "Yeah, he's really in his element and he worked hard on this," Jason stated. "You know, this is so cool to have students from all over the world talking about global problems," Zack said. "Yeah. Hey, I wonder who they'll get to represent Angel Grove in the next teen summit," Tommy said to them. "That's a good question," Kimberly answered. "Hey," Rocky greeted, coming up. "Hey," Tommy acknowledged. "Did we miss anything?" Rocky asked. "Nope," Trini responded. "Hey, we were wondering where you guys were. Got kinda worried," Zack told them. "Work out ran long," Adam explained. "Yeah, I hear you," Jason nodded. That had happened to him before. It was easy to get caught up in the routines and lose track of time. "Oh, hey, it's starting," Aisha told them. Then, they turned their attention to Billy and the other delegates. ---- Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, and Aisha watched as Adam and Tommy gave a karate lesson to one of the delegates. "So, how come Jason, Trini, and Zack stayed in the youth center?" Aisha wondered. "Well, Trini got to talking to Richie, Zack and his cousin Curtis were planning a double date with Zack, Angela, and a girl Curtis met, and Jason's working on a new routine," Kimberly answered. "So that was the guy I saw walking up to Trini," Rocky realized. "Affirmative," Billy confirmed. "So, how long have Trini and Richie been going together?" Aisha wondered. Kimberly and Billy laughed. "They haven't even had a first date yet. Just study dates," Kimberly answered. "Sounds like someone needs to give them a nudge in the right direction," Aisha mused. "Whatever you're thinking Aisha, don't," Rocky told her. Kimberly and Billy laughed again. ---- Jason was in the midst of an intense workout when his communicator went off. He took off his protective gloves. "I read you, Zordon," he said. "Jason, a serious situation has arisen. Report to the Command Center at once," Zordon told him. "On the way," Jason promised. "Guys!" he called, holding up his wrist and pointing to his communicator. Zack and Trini excused themselves from their friends and followed Jason to the hall, where they teleported to the Command Center, where the others filled them in on what had happened to the peace delegates. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is turning into an international incident!" Alpha exclaimed. "Unfortunately, you are correct, Alpha," Zordon stated. "Observe the viewing globe, Rangers." They did so. "Zedd has imprisoned the teen ambassadors. He plans to use them to make his own evil power teams." "Oh, not again," Jason groaned. First it was the dark Rangers, then it was Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, and now the peace ambassadors? Who would be next in line in Zedd's quest to turn people evil? Bulk and Skull? "Doesn't he ever quit with that lame-brained scheme?" Zack wondered. "I guess not," Trini said. Tommy stood, staring at the globe. They couldn't let Zedd get his hands on the teens. But how could they stop him? Then, it came to him. "Hey, I've got an idea. Guys, come here," he said, and the others leaned in as the White Ranger outlined his idea. "Morphinominal idea, Bro," Jason said when he was finished. "Let's do it," Kimberly stated. They morphed. ---- As soon as the monster was destroyed, the Rangers demorphed. Jason's communicator chirped. "Well done, Rangers. Tommy's plan worked perfectly and the peace ambassadors are safe," Zordon congratulated. "That's great, Zordon," Jason said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Jason, I sense there is something troubling you. What is it?" Zordon asked. "I don't like the idea of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha being unprotected. I know they can hold their own, but without any powers, they're easy targets for Zedd to try and grab them again," Jason responded. "I can make them communicators," Billy offered. "An excellent idea, Billy," Zordon approved. "That way our new friends will have a way to contact us and teleport here if need be." "I can have them ready in a few days." "Thanks, Bro." Jason and Billy clasped hands. ---- A few days later, the nine teens sat on the bleachers in the youth center listening to Billy and the delegates. Rocky tapped Tommy on the shoulder. "Hey, you guys were incredible," he said quietly. "Oh, thanks, man," he said. "Yeah, unbelievable," Aisha agreed. "Hey, I heard you guys were pretty great yourselves, helping out with the Putties," Trini told them. "We helped a little. You guys did most of the work," Adam dismissed. Then, "It must be a big responsibility being a Power Ranger." "It is," Kimberly confirmed, and she and the others gave nervous laughs. "Oh, I almost forgot," Jason said, and then reached into his pocket and took something out. To the surprise of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, they were each handed silver watches similar to the Rangers. "What are these for?" Rocky wondered. "We can't leave our friends unprotected. This way you have contact with us, Zordon, and each other in case of emergency. And if things get really bad, you can teleport to the Command Center," Jason told them quietly, pointing to two different buttons as he spoke. "Thanks, man," Adam grinned. The three fastened their communicators and grinned. Category:Fan Fiction